tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Death parasites
Death Parasites is deadly and constant evolving parasite TF2 freak monsters. Appearence Death Parasites can appear as multiple different versions, mostly deppending on their evelution scale. but the three first evelutions is seen wearing a spine-chilling skull and Pyrovision googles. and they got a somewhat gray colour scheme. Personality The Death Parasites are usualy very aggresive in behavior and they will kill whatever that moves. They don't show any fear or emotions, so they pretty mutch live to serve the hive. Biography The First Deth Parasite (probly a Ev 1.) was created by SEW (Surveillance Efficiancy and Weapounizing) who kept it under very secure condisions, but one day the Death Parasite awoke and managed to flee from he's prison. SEW tried to capture it, but it was to late. The Death Parasite then hided underground where it multiplied and evolved to a allways increasing threat against any living and non-living creature. Evelution 1 Parasite The Ev 1 Parasites are the first Parasite versions and the most numberus. Abileties The Ev 1 Parasites are very fast moving and acts very rage-like when confronting enemies. When They get killed, they're blood works as a source of energy to other Parasites who drinks it. this makes the Parasites become much more hyper. Weaknesses The V1 Parasites are just as durable as normal scouts and they are very weak alone. Evelution 2 Parasites The Ev 2 Parasites are the secound evelution of the Death Parasites. They are much stronger than their counterpar but lack in speed. Abileties The Ev 2 Parasites can shoot strings from their hands, witch the use to drag oponents towards them, or drag weapounds away from oponents hands. They also got a higher durabilty and damage outputt than the Ev 1. Weaknesses The Ev 2 Parasites are moving like zombies witch makes them very slow and they are easy to kill one by one. They are also very dumb, so they are very easy to trick. Evelution 3 Parasites The Ev 3 Parasites are brutes with big streanghts, mostly found in larger hives with higher evelution scale. Abileties The Ev 3 Parasites are slow moving tanks with though armour and powerfull attacks. They Evolve from the Ev 2 Parasites and can be found in Larger and more dangerus hives. They works mostly as backup for the Ev 2 and Ev 1 Parasites. Weaknesses They are very slow moving and walk even slover than the Ev 2 Parasites. The Ev 3 Parasites have also bad sight in daylight, wich is why they usualy stay in caves. Evelution 4 parasites The Ev 4 Parasites is very different in look from the others, being Large Demonic Killers with Powerfull capabilitys. Appaerance The Ev 4 Parasites are much larger than the earlier ones, being 2.16 in size instead of the normal 1. They appears as blue pyros with Last breath, The blazing bull, The fallen angel and Tail from the crypt. He have demonic and dark version of the Pyro voice. Abilities The Ev 4 Parasites have a much higher Durability and damage outputt than the Ev 3. They are also a hole lot faster, and can move at a speed much like the Ev 1. The Ev 4 got the same ability as the Ev 2, to shoot strings from its hands. The Ev 4 also gets the ability to shoot flames from it's mask, This flame works also as acid, so it's even twice as dangerus. The Ev 4 parasites can also smell enemies from afar, and they can smell the direction of nerby spies even bether for some reasons. The Ev 4 Parasites can call for aid from multiple other Ev 1,2 and 3 Parasites, so it is theorised that they might be some kind of queens, but this is not known, since it can exist between 3-7 Ev 4's in larger Hives. Weaknesses The Ev 4 have bad sight in daylight, and therefore easier to take down. Evelution 5+ Parasites? It has never been found any Higher evolved Parasites than the Ev 4, But it's still theorised that it is fully possible for a Ev 5 to exist. And acording to the Parasites Evolving chart, it has been said that they can get larger and more powerfull each time, But that would need much larger nests than what is curently discovered to date. Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Scouts Category:Soldiers Category:Heavies Category:Pyros Category:Animals Category:Monsters made by Trytix Category:GRY Team Category:Multi-Moded Category:Contagious